


湖水之藍，月之金

by Qfever



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qfever/pseuds/Qfever
Summary: 密探被吸魂鬼襲擊，受傷得救，躺在不知名的懷抱中夢囈連連。
Relationships: Orbeck of Vinheim/Ashen One
Kudos: 2





	湖水之藍，月之金

紅眼猙獰，獠牙貪婪，吸魂鬼從歐貝克心中吞噬一雙溫柔的手。密探知道自己正在失去僅剩的事物，又因距離黑暗如此之近，不能不目睹白蛆鑽入這具骷髏。儘管試圖抵抗，從靈魂凝注力量，但寒冷粗糙的盔殼割開他的腕，汙損的破布滿是腐臭，沾了血就飽足輕快，把他裹入蟲蚤遍佈的懷抱。歐貝克這才深刻體會，吸魂鬼果真由為愛痴狂的人類進化而成，它們無視於拒絕，甚至無視於生命，只渴求靈魂且永無止盡。

這就是死亡了，卻又還遠遠不止如此。它奪走他不願放開的，例如那雙溫柔的手，從來顧念他的儀節，為年幼的他束結端整的領巾；例如這雙手上孱弱糾結的病斑，爬呀爬，爬上暖活笑著的眼角，眨一眨，病魔就在夜裡撢逝一顆流星。無論他怎樣努力，死亡總是不只如此；死亡是最強大的密探，即便吹熄了火，仍如影隨形。

吸魂鬼越發癲狂，他的靈魂愈益衰竭。但他想，不能這樣。他也有渴望，而且同樣永無止盡：想一次又一次看見自己的靈魂凝結成形，感覺它的寂靜與璀璨，感覺它會與月亮共同度過不朽的夜晚。一次又一次。

於是，他的靈魂劃破黑暗──如果自己終究得被帶走，他想讓它留在世界上。

黑暗的破口流出金色月光。

歐貝克不動。一切還很模糊，但他辨識出自己活著，斜倒在一個懷抱裡，有隻手掌輕拍他的背。氣味是潮濕過後的溫暖，悄然劈啪作響。

「你安全了。」她說，不停說：「你還活著，沒事了。它死了。」

要等到一隻手伸來撫按歐貝克的額頭，他才意識到自己的臉以至於身體有多濕黏，全是寒熱交加後的汗。由於不堪狼狽而翻身離開的那一秒，他感到切實的歉意與後悔，甚至不捨，對一雙溫柔的手。

月的金色：這女孩的髮髻，與她的眼，迷茫裡有若隱若現的自律。密探凝視那雙眼睛，掌抵壓抑未成形的靈魂劍，一面等待視覺恢復。可他等得太久，以至於懷疑自己是在狠狠瞪視。顯然女孩也這樣認為，警戒地摸近腰間匕首，但蹙起的眉頭仍然洩漏擔憂。他覺得必須說點什麼。

「我活著，我知道。」他假裝審視每處包紮完好的傷：「即使遭到吸魂鬼襲擊，不死人還是得活著。」

女孩沉默，歐貝克趁機打量兩人所在的洞穴。不夠寬，但夠一小盆火燃燒，讓兩個捱近彼此的人避著煙休息；又望見洞口有茂盛過腰的野草，草間矮著一道拖曳重物導致的壓痕。他想站起，可還太虛弱，就忍住疼痛爬行過去。女孩動了動，想幫忙又不甚確定的模樣。他往自己還發燙的身體掛上拒絕的冷意。

草叢外不遠處就是陡崖，其間小路姑且算有兩人之寬。再探望出去，崖下大湖接天，在月淺的夜裡拂著粼粼霧痕。

「你要走了嗎？」女孩輕聲問。

「在向妳道謝以前，還沒有。」歐貝克看著地面的拖痕。「把我帶到這裡會是件苦差事，遑論要先擊斃吸魂鬼。如果有什麼是我能夠報答的，請不吝告知。」

沉默到來。歐貝克不想回頭，但他還是回頭了。在漫長的火的聲響中，女孩有張面朝暖光的寂寞表情。他以為自己的耐性正在流失，卻矛盾地發現它們完好無損。

她終於開了口。「也許先讓我知道怎麼稱呼您？……」

歐貝克回到小小的火堆前，出乎自己意料報上真名，同時打定主意要縮短任何不得不展開的交談。女孩呢喃了他的名字兩遍，剩下第三遍有意藏起；至於她自己，除了坦承也是一名背負不死詛咒的人以外，歐貝克沒主動去知曉更多。

「您作了很久的惡夢，還要在睡夢中施魔法。」女孩說。當提起魔法一詞，她的金眼珠閃了閃。

「很高興並未誤傷妳。」歐貝克淡然回答，置她有所憧憬的語氣於不顧。他感覺一個已能獨自格殺吸魂鬼的戰士還可以如此清純是種奢侈，不禁心生煩躁，看向她背後斜置的弓。

女孩張口，一種有意辯駁的神情──但要辯駁什麼？──又很快收斂。「沒有，請別擔心。您只是……睡不安穩，恢復得很慢。」

歐貝克摸向腰際行囊，但原素瓶不在裡面。女孩快手推來一只空瓶，果不其然是他的，早在旅途中喝光大半，對付吸魂鬼後也就點滴不剩。補充原素既耗時也費心，他暫且無力去做，只靜靜將它推向火邊。

火咬著時間不放。歐貝克從眼角看見一隻溫怯的手放來半滿的原素瓶，放近他的，隔著同樣溫怯的距離。他不理會，但火還是咬住不放，兩個人的倒影棲身在溫澄澄的和空蕩蕩的事物上，棲得太久了。他用力一抿唇，拿起她的瓶子，仰頭，感覺火終於鬆口。溫氣撫面，汁液流過舌尖，淌過食道與胃，不知為何是清甜的，異於平時所知。

歐貝克睡著了。再醒時，火仍輕響，女孩抱膝靠坐原地，下顎枕著臂，金眼珠隨他輕輕顫動。他起身走到洞穴入口，野草之外夜還漆黑，月相告訴他已流逝一日。

「妳找的地方夠隱蔽。」

歐貝克側身，忽然瞧清她容姿纖秀，還有些許矜貴之氣，不細看就都掩在勁裝與風塵裡。女孩一定死過，卻像才二十出頭。

她微笑。「我也這麼想。我們很幸運。」

我們。歐貝克別開臉，找他的月亮。「我安全了，妳也不用浪費時間等在這裡。我會寫下我的符印，往後等妳需要，自然報恩。」

月比昨夜亮了些，卻還是沉默。他想走，但走不了，月相告訴他不是時候。密探們在刀口舔血度日，偶爾迷信。

「我很感謝。」他再次強調，看向自己空蕩的瓶。「去忙妳的事吧。」

女孩拾小枝撥火，嗓音和枝條一樣單薄。「沒有了。已經。」

歐貝克站著，腦海浮現他沉睡的這一日中，女孩坐在那兒的模樣。在這突如其來的想像裡，她動也不動，單單睜著金眼珠，一眨又一眨。日光滲過野草，攀過火堆，停在她的披肩與那把弓上，直到他醒。

他走回去，坐下，摸索一種姿勢，別那麼像陪伴、但確實表現出等待，開始從火中汲取原素。汲取的速度非常慢，他會說這是由於火勢太弱。

女孩也說得很慢，邊絞著手。「我從……有點遠的地方，回了家一趟。」

歐貝克點頭。

「我答應過家人，要帶──帶禮物回去，但我可能記錯該帶什麼了……即使沒有記錯，我也、嗯，」她似乎想到一個笑話，還算滿意，就淒然笑道：「買錯了。」

歐貝克沒笑。他討厭那些為了緩和氣氛而戲弄本心的笑。女孩困惑又不安，停了下來，手指絞得發紅，終於意識到他的神情比原來更加陰沉。

「我不是有意……」她試圖解釋：「我只是覺得──」

歐貝克輕敲空瓶，女孩就住口了。現在瓶底已有淡薄暖氣。

「妳知道『致命水銀』嗎？」他問。

女孩露出一股表情，想不起本該記得的事物那樣。歐貝克知道這是種折磨，立刻說：「看著。」

他拔起腳邊一株小草，連根扔至遠處，又伸去法杖抵著。女孩看見一絲極細的白霧靜靜溜出杖端，底下草葉一沾，頓時被抽去嫩綠，徒剩枯黃，乾裂蜷曲。

「若妳等會兒還打算說笑，就想想這道魔法之於它，」歐貝克拉回法杖，因為勉強施術而咳嗽：「便如空虛的笑話之於我。」

女孩苦笑，有些敬畏、又略帶淘氣似地望他。「您的幽默感著實為我上了一課，魔法師。」她的嗓音少了強行撐起的笑意，益發誠摯而悲傷。

魔法師。歐貝克沒更正她，只又拿起原素瓶。「繼續吧。妳帶著買錯的東西回到了家。」

女孩對火沉思，半晌才重新道：「不，我沒有。」

歐貝克等著。

「家不在了。無論我記沒記錯、帶回的又是什麼，」她伸手，像要觸火：「他們都沒能看見。……所以，沒有要忙的事了。」

歐貝克飲盡才剛積聚的少許原素液，舌根酸苦。兩人都沒再說話。那夜，密探無法入睡，枕著手臂躺在熟悉的陰影裡，相隔火堆望見火螢飄起又劃落，將女孩鬆解的長髮梳作薄暮。金月亮背對他，躲在另一道陰影內。當她的肩膀偶一抽顫，他會猜想她是否正朝著再也不能到達的家鄉飲泣，一如自己再也不能握住病魔帶走的母親的手。

天亮了，傷處疼痛已經淡弱。歐貝克瞇細疲憊的眼，穿過野草與白光。洞外晴闊，天與湖是巨大藍寶石的兩道割面，開曠靜寂，有那麼一剎使他失聰。但耳際一絲聲音自虛而實，回頭見是女孩從背後喊他，跟得急了，小跑著。他想起某首民謠，唱一個貧女靠魔法變身公主，害怕咒語消失，午夜一至就扔下玻璃鞋疾奔。但，他想，這兒的貧女既能滅殺深淵的僕人，還習慣站一種貴族們挺直腰板的姿勢。

你要走了嗎？女孩的表情這麼問，唇卻啞著。

「好地方。」歐貝克望回無邊際的湖。

「只可惜有吸魂鬼遊蕩。」女孩溫聲說。

「如果他們也懂這風景有多珍貴，就沒關係。」

女孩看著他，好似渴望問出口：真的可以嗎？歐貝克用還覆著繃帶的手解下領巾，忽然間，他自己也不知道為什麼，將它揚入空中，送進通往藍寶石深處的風。

「彼海姆。聽過這地方嗎？」他問。

女孩遲疑了一下。「龍學院。」她回答。

他點頭。「妳無意間為我說了一個謊，現在我想戳破它。」

女孩的視線追隨青領巾下降，靠近湖面時溶解不見。

「龍學院出身的魔法師有兩類，一類學正統的魔法，追求高深的知識，做豐富的研究；一類只學最膚淺實用的，拿來生存、收錢殺人和麻痺自我。他們雖也獲贈足以證明魔法師身分的戒印，可心底明白自己畢竟不是。顯然，龍學院的密探受人畏懼與不齒，另一種能夠隱藏佩戴者聲音的卑鄙戒指更適合他們。即使如此，密探們自己也有鄙視的東西，受詛咒的不死者算在裡面。大掃除是例行公事，沒有利用價值的鼠輩一隻隻竄逃出門。」

洞外陡崖並不高，如此貼近晶瑩的湖。女孩朝他伸手，就停在半空，碰著無從踰越的透明的牆。歐貝克看著那隻手，想它曾被輾轉絞弄成紅，曾握緊長弓或其他灌注勇氣的武器，保護不願失去的事物。死亡離他暫且還有一點遠，他離天湖碰巧仍有一點近。

「──那時、我只是想說，你在睡夢中施魔法，」女孩彷彿又瞧見那只領巾：「藍色的靈魂，從手掌流出來……流進了火。就那樣從火裡上升，變成雲，又降落，像雨……」她指向湖，努力地：「像它！……」

歐貝克笑了。如果他並未感到痛苦，那就只是一道令人目眩的笑。但女孩開始揉眼睛，對透明的牆咬牙切齒，因為歐貝克的笑終究勾勒著感激和刺痛。他輕壓女孩的手背，要它們別再騷動。

「那麼，來看看密探還懂些什麼吧？」他輕聲說。

法杖伸向晴空，日環朗朗，竟如千百年前火未衰微之時。女孩只來得及望見流星畫弧，溫柔撫過自己眼底。密探縱身下躍，她則尖叫，大聲喊他的名字，發足狂奔，害怕遺失他將墜墮抵達的地方。

崖下有狹淺的岸。她終於踏上白砂，含著淚汗，確認密探就仰躺在湖水裡，藍色靈魂不遠也不近。她無暇思考身上有什麼會被湖拒絕，直接奔進水中，用力踢著、划著，直到看清歐貝克眨著安靜的眼，也許是在沉思。她分不清法杖和藍天何者才是他的浮木。

密探，他說。女孩幾乎聽不見他的聲音：它就叫「密探」。在這種魔法裡，墮落的事物不會受傷，而且能被靜謐擁抱。

青波吹來。他繼續說：它給我的，我從不鬆開；它還沒給的，我仍在相信有天會給。至於它帶走的，我知道不會回來。

女孩不知道雙腳早離了沙土，一步一步行在水中，走到密探身邊，捧起他緊握法杖的掌。歐貝克抱她沉入水下，湖中冰淨，但她不覺得冷。從水底感受，事物皆如月暈，滅頂的吻是其中之一。會流出藍色靈魂的掌梳按她的髮，趁每次尋求呼吸時反覆。透過另一些細碎的吻，她察覺他對自己的眼有股執著，似乎苦於應付卻希冀保有。他明白她能發現這一點，浮沉間翻掌去遮，暖活起來也像小小懲罰。黑暗裡，她目視不曾想像的藍。

歸途的腳印濡濕木石，坡上浸透微妙的距離。女孩始終沒說自己名字，歐貝克也並不伸手牽他剛吻過的人。一前一後，他在先，偶爾停步回頭，女孩煞不住身，兩人才不時相碰。回到洞穴，見篝火已熄，她從行囊取出不死人的骨片添入柴堆，傾火蝶瓶燃起。歐貝克靜靜望著，等火勢恢復了，就側過身去  
解下濕透的外衣靴襪，晾在火邊，精實兩臂從無袖裏衣伸出，有一下沒一下擰著長褲。女孩只脫肩甲臂套等等最外層的防具，小心翼翼排在自己這端，躊躇兩下才又褪開靴襪，輕手放好後即縮回原地，溼裸的腳掌蜷弓著，在火光邊緣泛出紅潮。她更往外挪了些。

「雖然不死人不怕生病，冷還是會冷的。」歐貝克面對洞壁道。

「我不怕冷。」女孩小聲說。

「這樣嗎？」歐貝克默然半晌。「──但妳的影子卻挺怕的。」

女孩楞楞看向對面洞壁上自己的影子。在火光中間，它竟發著抖，抱自己抱得緊緊，是一隻不僅怕冷、且無法從火裡求得溫暖的動物，透明之壁再次將它與近在身際的人疏隔開來。她看著看著，在湖下目視的藍復又沁入腦海，淚氣霧糊了火與黑暗。

歐貝克仍不瞧她，卻往外伸來左臂，掌心長長地、靜靜延展到她面前。女孩一逕低頭，偷用指背推開淚滴。歐貝克望她影子一眼，右手向前按住粗糙發寒的壁。女孩忽然聽見一種奇特的聲音，聽不出從哪響起，就在洞中迴盪，蓋過了焰火噬咬骨柴的聲響，包圍她，帶她潛往比淚霧來處更深的地方。

她看見歐貝克的右掌下有一捧藍光，往自己影子最濃暗的所在煥發湖的漣漪；還看見他的左掌朝自己更伸近些許，「喏」那般驅趕。  
  
女孩將手遞進歐貝克的掌心。他轉身，雖斜著那副暗而硬的表情，倒專心一步一步把她往自己牽。「擁抱靜謐以外的事物，」他說，然後問：我可以嗎？女孩輕輕頷首。洞壁上的影子終於彼此重疊。

睡夢略有些濕濡，但女孩記起人的身體有多溫暖。剛醒時，耳際猶拂著那奇妙深沉的聲，很快消逸，她一下什麼都看不清，除了這張懷抱裡的疤痕與陰影。朝上望，歐貝克還閉著眼，眼睫冷淡修長，到底仍是一個屬於靜謐的人，而她卻枕在這樣的事物上。

「這就睡飽了？」他問。

女孩不回話。她使過勁，但挪不開一個魔法師的臂膀，或挪不出一次有魔法的擁抱。歐貝克嘆息，輕拍她背心，一如她在他夢囈時做的。衣物都已烤乾了，夜火還悶頭燒著。

「買錯的禮物。」他說，等女孩眨眼回望，才繼續道：「妳說買錯的東西，是什麼？」

她垂眸。「奢侈品。」

歐貝克看向她的行囊。「打算怎麼處理？」

「……先帶著。」

魔法師的手揉進女孩的金髮，乾卻後如此柔軟，未經梳理而有些蓬鬆，他一綹一綹捋在指尖。火苗竄動兩下，光芒變得虛恍。

「該添薪柴了。」女孩輕聲說，出神地。

她又使勁，這回不再對擁抱留情，匆匆探向行囊。孰料手頭力道並不清醒，碰倒了長弓，底下細劍儘管還在鞘裡，不知怎的就扯開了行囊一角，雜物滑迸而出。女孩趕忙接掩破口，反倒猛然推撞了什麼，敲在石上濺開尖響。她情不自禁「啊」地一聲，撲過去拾。

「怎麼了？」

歐貝克支起上身，瞧清女孩手裡有張面具，刻一副長鬚老翁的臉。她慌亂檢視面具是否完好，竟沒回話，好一會兒才鬆了口氣，茫然地望向他。

「我是說，」歐貝克溫聲道：「這看起來對你很重要。它就是那樣禮物嗎？」

女孩立刻點頭，又旋即搖頭。「是給我的禮物……一個朋友的。」

她將面具護入懷裡，翻出骨片添進篝火，又著手整綁行囊，最後卻不收面具，就著火光怔怔瞧它。歐貝克挪近她，但不太過近，只要剛好能把面具看得更清晰。女孩又取出一頂有羽飾的帽，為面具戴好，描它眼鼻，輕輕抹上溫暖過的微笑。

「妳揹著很多禮物。」歐貝克說得很輕。

「魯卡提耶。」女孩回頭，眼底惶惶。「如果再也沒人記得她的名字，再也沒人說她的故事，怎麼辦？」

歐貝克注視她與它，直到火裡那塊骨片燒出喊叫。

「我擅長背書，」他說：「只要能看見符號背後的事物。」

女孩沉默著，歐貝克暫且還望不見的星體在她腦內旋轉，經歷陰晴圓缺。他無法否認心底倏忽焦躁起來，無法否認這種想為對方做些什麼的心情裡抱有一種私心，像渴望月亮沉進自己的湖。女孩戴上面具，取下；又戴上，又取下，抬手深深按住自己左臉，所有說不出口的都在封閉的爐窖裡燃燒。

「詛咒侵蝕我們。」她抱緊面具，彷彿如此一來能互相保護。「我害怕……害怕很多。但最害怕的事情之一，是當她受苦，正在遺失自我而幾乎瘋狂，我會否暗暗慶幸自己尚且清醒，好比一個向來受照顧的妹妹終於逮著機會，去接受強壯的姊姊的請求，感覺優越，對她略施小惠？……」

若真如此，這所謂的清醒就只不過是詛咒對我開的另一個玩笑。她說，將面具交握在祈禱悔罪般的掌之內。

「也許這話不合時宜，」歐貝克突然道：「但我開始羨慕妳的朋友。」

女孩困在他突如其來的告白裡。他仍赤裸著腳，手往還在晾火的長靴一掃，掌裡倏忽就多了把匕首。

「會懺悔自省的密探是笑話，但我確實有在懺悔自省──帶上它做，」他握住刀刃，用一種幾乎傷害自己的姿勢：「對著我的每個犧牲者做。」

「犧牲者」，不許時光倒流的完成式與已然僵死的名詞。他知道，即使時光真的能倒流，這些完成式還是會串起每個名詞，讓它們流血，就因為他有無法放棄的符號要追求。那雙金眼珠盯住匕首不放，直到他鬆開，表明指上除了壓痕沒有別的。

「和這種愚蠢相比，妳能懂我為什麼羨慕她了嗎？」歐貝克扯起嘴角。「『魯卡提耶』，一個被妳記住的名字，由於妳願意懷疑自我，由於妳在恐懼中展現的正直，它的故事將能比妳以為的要更幸運、走得更真更遠。」

他唰地藏回匕首，轉去找自己的原素瓶。空的，但也好，他已經喝夠了酸澀的東西。女孩推去自己的瓶，這次他拿得順手，飲時毫無猶豫，還品出甜氣其實會在舌根熨開一股忱誠的苦。

「但她的故事需要這些嗎？」沉默過後，女孩弱聲問。

歐貝克放下她的原素瓶，空得乾乾淨淨。

「妳在他人的故事中嗎？」他反問，頓了一下，語調稍稍飄遠：「我認為需要，哪怕我們不在其中。」

女孩接回原素瓶，向著火，澄液開始凝滴。她呢喃了什麼，是不讓人聽清的音色，歐貝克也並非執意聽清才環抱她。名字與故事裡有著靜謐和聲音都不足填補的空洞，最真誠的回答暫且算是喑啞或水珠似的低鳴。直到晨曦鼓入洞穴，霧光穿洩滿溢的瓶，折射作渙散疲憊的重影，他們在僅剩的寂靜裡無數次對視過後，終究再一次對視。

「我還沒把符印給妳。」歐貝克說。

女孩點頭。她轉去拉整衣物，擺正武器與行囊，卻沒有收起原素瓶，甚至還把篝火邊緣掉落的骨屑撥進火裡翻燒。離開與停留都是進行式。淒冷的感覺流進歐貝克心底，連他也難以承受。

「妳一定記得很多符印。」他若無其事說道，意外地發現自己居然成了戲弄本心的那個人。「是妳的話，不可能不多。」混帳，不該是這句的。

女孩卻釋懷似地微笑，用力點頭。「是的，很多很多。」

歐貝克藏好驚異。「妳聽起來有點開心。所以，『魯卡提耶』以外，還有多少個？」

女孩思忖起來，指尖學他輕敲瓶身。「以重量為單位去計算會比較精確。」對於自己如此回應，她面露滿意。

聰明的魔法師被逗笑了。他要等笑完，才看見女孩鼓紅的臉頰。

「好吧，那，有多重？」

她開始苦惱。歐貝克哭笑不得，強忍住淒冷之情與暖融融的感覺摻和為一，在心底抱怨這種矛盾也來自詛咒，和遺忘一樣催人瘋狂。而且，一定是因為他承受的詛咒在不知不覺中變重了，才不得不清楚意識到自己這種埋怨裡帶有多少憐愛。

「請把雙手給我。」女孩鄭重地說。

歐貝克照做。她將他大大的掌心翻向洞穹，然後疊上自己的手，出力下壓。對她那張認認真真的神情，只消令不死人心律失常的一瞥，歐貝克就領悟他們原來正在計算一種重量，於是也嚴肅捧起，不使失墮受傷。

「這是溫格，」女孩說，還維繫著力量：「他約莫有這麼重。」

雖不算輕，但更不算重。歐貝克點頭，一些聯想擅自跑進腦子。「如果他這麼纖細，拉起他的符印或許不算費事。」

「噢，不，他很魁梧。」女孩描劃一下。「這是他的頭。」

歐貝克瞪她，但她沉浸在回想裡。

「召喚他的感覺很好。溫格喜歡安靜，喜歡思考和學習，甚至也喜歡說玄妙的話。你們如果有機會相見，會成為不錯的朋友吧。」她回過神來，帶著追想後的餘韻收握他的指：「但他比較豁達、你──……」

女孩眼中的憐惜碰痛了他，讓他想起母親病逝前的撫摸。他笑了笑，也把女孩的掌翻握開來，敞向自己。

「我不用白蠟石。」他煞有其事地說。

如果女孩知道為什麼──但她反正是不能知道了。魔法師的手指輕柔滑過，漩來一陣涼意，藍色的靈魂有藍色的名字，就在她的掌心。火與黑暗的遠方，天與湖已經亮起。

謝謝。她只能這麼說。謝謝，我收下了，未來如果需要，就麻煩你了。

她知道自己永遠會需要，也知道那樣的未來只定格在她不會前進的地方。歐貝克感到一股滾燙的重量將他與女孩隔開，封閉她，而他什麼也不能做。想必這就是臨別。

篝火熄了。兩人踏出洞外，默默陪伴彼此越過深森。在森林邊際，長風拂經山谷之處，女孩停步。

「我也有東西想給你。」她說。

歐貝克看見一頂王冠，通體鍍著緘默的灰黑色，但反射凜冽精光，冠尖如老樹枝椏彎曲相交。他默默接下，剛碰觸冠底，一股令他駭異的重量，同時也是力量，就沿手骨向內急竄，強烈地拓展他、鞏固他，生命內部那些徬徨在遺忘邊際的事物頓時立定穩固。死亡從這頂王冠的權柄下退開。

「妳的包該有多重？」他低聲說。

女孩淺笑著。笑在風裡搖曳。「你願意收下買錯的禮物嗎？」

歐貝克不回答。

「它在你手中，一定就不奢侈、不浪費了吧。」女孩抓穩笑容，像按住一頂快被吹往夏日天際的帽。「一定能充分發揮力量吧。」

歐貝克明白到，哪怕她原來多易流淚，卻絕不可能在這時候哭泣。

「我收下了。」他說。

女孩說要走他的反方向，留站原地送行。無論歐貝克何時回頭，都看見她還在大力揮手。「快走吧！」他終於忍不住大吼，卻見女孩笑得更燦爛，雙掌捲在嘴邊，放聲大喊。

──謝謝你！

歐貝克幾乎已經肯定，從此以後不會再見到她；卻又有種強烈的預感，似乎不必定如此。他模糊感到一種決心，如果兩人還能再次邂逅，他要把自己所知的全部魔法內、所有符號裡藏起的故事都鋪在月亮下，說給告訴他靈魂是什麼顏色的女孩聽。若知曉的太少，就繼續尋找，離別只是暫時為之，如同現在……

歐貝克的背影消失了。此處早已望不見湖，但她恍惚還能嗅見自己曾經沉入其中的澄澈氣味。往後，當女孩坐入渴望王座，視覺因高熱而錯亂時，率先望見的是一片銜天大湖，藍得奪目，火照耀它的每一圈漣漪，上升成雲，下降為雨，浸淋她其後所見的每道影像，循環在她燃燒延續的每樣事物之中。


End file.
